Bleeding Love
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: It all started on the first night he walked into the bar...
1. Chapter 1

**Show of hands, how many of you remember this story? Welcome to the revamp of **_Bleeding Love_**. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter One_

* * *

"_Rin_, finally you're here! I'm getting_ swamped_ in alcoholics right now and the other girls are off tonight so I can definitely use some help over here," a young petite black and brown haired woman said as she turned to see her friend walking behind the counter. "Hurry up, move your ass!"

"Sorry Mai, I couldn't get a cab," Rin, a young dark haired woman said as she walked behind the counter and joined the other woman, "Forgive me?"

"It's alright, you take one half, and I'll do the other." Mai said smiling at her friend before turning back to making drinks.

Rin began taking orders for drinks and quickly – making them to everyone's satisfaction – slid them across the counter to the customers. Tips came left and right to both the young women until it finally began to slow down and hammered customers left the counter to run after other men and women.

…

"It's about to be a long night," Rin commented as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"You said it," Mai said slouching against the counter tired of being on her feet.

Just then they heard two more coming towards the counter.

"You take this one, Rin. I'm going to get these glasses washed for the next round." Mai said as she walked toward the sink to start washing cups.

Rin groaned and turned. Her eyes grew wide in complete and utter shock when she did.

Sitting there was a beautiful young man that looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had shoulder length black hair, deep violet eyes, and thin perfect eyebrows. He stared at her for a short moment, seemingly interested in what he saw. Rin finally noticed that she was staring too hard (and too long) when she heard the sound of a woman clearing her throat. She glanced to his side and saw a red head sitting by the man with her arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ahem, may we order?" the woman snapped.

"What'll it be?" Rin said trying hard not to respond with an attitude.

"I'll have a double Jose Cuervo," the woman said looking her in the eye; honey eyes burning with what appeared to be anger. "And make it quick."

"Of course, and you sir?" Rin said turning her attention to the man.

"I'll have a Monte Alban," the man said calmly, still eyeing her carefully, taking in all her features.

Rin nodded then turned her back and prepared the drinks as quickly as possible. While she was working she heard the couple behind her talking.

…

"You know Sesshomaru; I can see everything you're doing. I'm not stupid," the woman said sternly sounding completely pissed off.

"Oh, and what do you think I'm doing Ayameko?" the man, Sesshomaru, retorted.

"The way you're staring at the bartender, you bastard! The last time I checked,_ I'm _with you, _not _**her**!" Ayameko yelled turning red in the face.

"Hn, believe what you wish," Sesshomaru said coolly while rolling his eyes.

He looked away from the woman and back forward where Rin was mixing the drinks. She turned around, a smile on her face and slid the alcohol to them. Ayameko picked up her drink and gulped it down, slamming the cup on the counter afterward in a rather unladylike manner. Sesshomaru took his time with his drink while he admired the young woman tending to other people. Ayameko caught glimpse this and became fuming mad.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, I'm done! You want that little whore, you can have her!" she shouted standing up and storming away.

Sesshomaru let out an audible sigh then took another swig of his drink starting to finish off the burning liquid. Rin turned back to him with a smile then it dropped as soon as she saw the look on his face.

"Would you like another?" she asked him gaining his attention.

"Please?" he said swallowing the last bit of his drink.

Rin immediately turned and began making his second drink. While she was mixing she couldn't help but think that she was the reason that the woman left him. She turned back around with a smile on her face and gave him the drink.

"There you are," Rin said setting the drink in front of him.

"Thank you," he said picking it up.

Rin smiled, and then turned her attention to another waiting customer. While her back was turned, Sesshomaru continued to stare at the young woman whom he had just become interested in.

…

By the time it was time to close, Rin had made quite a large sum of money in tips. She smiled to herself happy with her profit. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't realize Mai was calling her name.

"_Rin_!" Mai shouted finally gaining her attention.

"What?" Rin said turning to her.

"I _said _do you want a ride home?" Mai repeated.

"Oh, of course," Rin said, her face brightening.

"Then let's go, I wanna get home and go to sleep before I have to be up again," Mai groaned. "I have a lot to do in the morning. Bank runs, checking inventory. Making sure that the band I scheduled for tomorrow night can make it or building a playlist as a backup plan. I also have to get the liquor license renewed for this place. That's first and foremost. Otherwise we'd all be out on our asses. I can't lose this place because the liquor license expired."

"True," Rin agreed with a nod as she slipped into the leather seats of her friend's car. "I don't want to start looking for another job because this place gets shut down."

"Exactly," Mai said turning the ignition before backing out and pulling off. "We have way too many loyal patrons and new faces that come in every night to get shut down. Especially that very handsome young man that you seemed to be unable to look away from."

"You saw that," Rin asked looking over at her best friend.

"Of course I did," Mai answered. "I'd watch out for his girlfriend though. She might try to come back and pull your hair or something."

"Sure, let's see how well that works out for her if she tries," Rin responded; rolling her eyes at the thought.

A fit of laughter escaped Mai's grasp as she shook her head; turning into the parking lot of Rin's apartment complex, "That wouldn't be the best idea. Anyways, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yep," Rin answered as she stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Mai."

"Anytime, now get upstairs and get some sleep," Mai ordered; a smile on her face. "Don't you have to be at the restaurant in the morning?"

"I have to be there at eleven," Rin answered as she began to walk away. "Goodnight Mai."

"Goodnight," Mai called after her.

She waited until she disappeared inside the building before putting the car in gear and heading off to her own home.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Leave them in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously you guys are happy this story is back? Because wow guys, 20 reviews on the first chapter? Let me love you.**

* * *

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Rin! Rin! _Rin_! Look, look, look, look,_look_!" a redheaded woman said as she gripped hold of Rin's arm and pointed with her other hand at an unknown object.

"What is it, Chiyo?" Rin said turning her attention to the small redhead that had her arm in a vice grip.

"Look at that guy right there, he's like the sexiest thing walking, no?" Chiyo said cocking her head to the side and nudging in the direction she was pointing in a few seconds ago.

"What? Chiyo what are you–" Rin started as she turned around.

Then she saw him, the same guy that had come to the bar the weekend before. She must have began to sway because she felt a hand on her shoulder trying to steady her. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. Not after the scene that woman he was with caused the last time. She figured that he would have stirred clear of this place for the rest of eternity. Obviously though, she was completely wrong in her theory.

"Hey are you okay?" Chiyo said looking at her with concern coating her face.

"I-I'm fine," Rin said shaking her head.

"O...kay, but he's sexy, right?" Chiyo exclaimed after a hiccup.

"Chiyo, how much have you had to drink?" Rin said looking the redhead in the eye; an eyebrow rose. "You know if Mai finds out she's going to lose it. There's no drinking behind the bar remember?"

"I only had a shot of Crown I swear. I'm fine," she said smiling sheepishly.

"Why do I tolerate you?" Rin said shaking her head with a laugh and removing her arm from Chiyo's grip.

"Dunno, but you'd better stop worrying about these trivial things and get over there and take that guy's order Rin. He seems to be waiting patiently for someone to come and help him, don't you think?" Chiyo said pushing Rin in the direction the man was sitting.

…

As Rin walked over she was internally fighting with herself to figure out his name. She was sure that she had heard his girlfriend or whatever the hell she was call him by it the last time he was there. But for the life of her she couldn't remember anything past the first syllable.

_Sess-something_, she thought as she walked toward him. _How lame, I can't even remember the guy's name and I heard it. But then again it was something really weird. Maybe I'll ask him later._

When she got close, she put on her best smile.

"Welcome back, what will you be having tonight?" she said when she stood in front of him.

"Welcome back? Oh, that's right," the redheaded woman from the last time sitting to the side of him said. She glared at Rin. Obviously she remembered the last time they were there now and remembered her face. "Are you going to pull what you did the last time? Because if you are, I'll just leave right goddamn now and save you the aggravation of having me around."

"Save the melodrama, Ayameko," the raven hair said rolling his eyes at her. "You're causing a scene. That is very unnecessary."

"Oh I'll show you causing a scene," Ayameko murmured, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hn…"

"So... what'll it be?" Rin said trying not to sound like she was getting agitated from the delayed answer from both of them as she tried to break up the possible fight between the two. Apparently she wasn't the only one who remembered their last encounter. Hopefully things went smoother than the last time. The last thing Rin needed was to have an issue with one the customers and cause her best friend to lose business on her behalf.

"Same as the last time, Monte Alban," the man said as he shifted in his seat.

"Rossi," the woman said simply, turning her attention to the man again.

Rin sighed as she turned to prepare their drinks. It was going to be another one of those nights, she could already tell.

"You know I can see you right? You're doing it again," the redheaded woman hissed.

"Oh, is that so, Ayameko? Please enlighten me, what am I doing?" the man retorted rolling his eyes at her yet again.

"Sesshomaru you act as if I can't see that you're flirting with the bartender, again. You must like what you see, though I don't know why since she's not much to look at. We went through the same thing last week, you must want her or something," Ayameko accused.

"You are over reacting, again," Sesshomaru said rubbing his temple. "Let it go, there's nothing going on."

Rin turned with the drinks in hand and slid them to the couple. Ayameko quickly picked up her cup and chugged the drink down. Sesshomaru took his time with his drink, same as the last time.

"You know Sesshomaru; I was wondering why you wanted to come back here this time. I thought that you wanted to fix things between us after our last fall out the weekend before. But obviously you seem to be more interested in her than in me!" Ayameko started of calmly then began to yell. "I should have said no when you asked me to come you know."

"You're giving me a headache," Sesshomaru said calmly still rubbing his temple.

"Ugh! You, Sesshomaru, are an arrogant bastard. Goodbye!" she yelled getting up and throwing the glass at him.

Rin – and everyone else standing within range – cringed at the sound of Ayameko shouting. She turned to Sesshomaru and saw him with the glass she threw in the palm of his hand and sipping his drink he held in the other.

_Why me? Just answer me that. Why. Me?_ Rin thought to herself as she made her way over to him to take the glass.

"I'll take that," she said reaching for the cup.

He handed it over and took another sip of his own drink.

…

The night continued on and Rin was serving drinks left and right and while she was doing so, a certain raven haired man was staring at her, admiring the way she moved. Occasionally he would order another Monte Alban.

"You know, I think that guy likes you, Rin." Chiyo stated looking at Sesshomaru who was staring dead at Rin.

"Think so?" Rin said curiously.

"Uh, yeah he's staring at you right now!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"And clearly Rin likes him," Mai chimed in coming from seemingly nowhere holding a box full of new Patron Silver bottles.

"Clearly," Chiyo said nodding her head in agreement.

"And clearly Rin wishes to speak to him," a small blonde haired woman said walking behind the counter.

"Kirara, where did you come from?" all three women asked in unison.

"I just walked in, gee," Kirara – the blonde – said throwing her hands up, "Now, back to the topic at hand."

"Yeah, so Rin, are you going to talk to the man? He seems to love you," Chiyo exaggerated.

"Stop over exaggerating Chiyo," Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Rin, ya got another order," Mai called as she was putting the bottles she had sat down on the counter up for display.

"What is it this time?" Rin asked as she moved to fill the order.

"An Absolute Vodka with cranberry juice," Mai replied.

"For," Rin said as she began to prepare the drink.

"The girl at the counter," Mai said cocking her head to the side to indicate who she was talking about before going back to what she had been doing. "Make it quick."

"You've got it boss," Rin said picking up the bottles she would need and a glass so that she could begin.

…

The night continued on and customers came and went. All but one. The entire night Sesshomaru sat and watched Rin as she interacted with people that came for drinks and her friends behind the bar. It wasn't until it was close to closing time that he left. Rin noticed his absence all of sudden then sighed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she kind of enjoyed having him there watching her while she worked. She then realized that she was falling for a complete stranger that she only saw on the weekends.

_Mental note to self, talk to him next time he comes in_, Rin thought as she checked out then made her way to Kirara's car for a ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with a new job and whatnot. But here's another update for you.**

* * *

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Friday night Rin sat in her one bedroom apartment getting ready for work. Her choice of clothing tonight was the birthday gift that Mai, Kirara, Chiyo, and Ayame got her – a red mid-thigh length form fitting dress with clear straps to make it seem strapless. Half of her long black hair was pulled up into a tight bun while the lower half hung down her back. A light coat of red L'Oreal lip shine coated her lips and her eyeliner was done to perfection giving it a sort of Egyptian pharaoh look like Mai had taught her in high school. A light coat of red eye shadow graced her eyelids as well.

_Tonight's the night_, she thought to herself looking in her full body mirror.

She placed the black waist belt that came along with the dress around her tiny waist and picked up the five inch black and red stilettos sitting near the bed. After strapping them on and grabbing her purse, she walked out of the apartment locking the door behind her. She made her way downstairs to the parking lot where Kirara was waiting for her. She hopped into the car and Kirara drove away.

"I see you're wearing that dress we got you." Kirara said smiling at her friend. "Hoping to see a certain someone tonight, ne?"

"Yeah, I figured now would be the best time to wear it." Rin said looking at her best friend's attire.

Kirara always dressed to impress since Rin met her. Tonight she decided to go with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a gold half shirt showing off her toned stomach. Her long blonde hair was curled in spirals and her eye make-up drew attention to her almond shaped hazel eyes. On her feet were six inch shinny gold stilettos.

If anyone had style, it was Kirara. Mai came in at a close second though which was to be assumed considering how much money she made a year off the bar. That woman had expensive, amazing taste.

"You're just burning to get to know that man, aren't you?" Kirara said giggling.

Rin shifted a bit in her seat and sat silent. Kirara laughed again.

"Your silence tells all you know," Kirara said laughing slightly as she stopped at a red light not far from where the bar was located.

"Kirara!" Rin screeched.

"You brought it on yourself Rin." Kirara said laughing as she pulled up to Saint Mai's Bar and Grill.

…

When she stopped the car both of them stepped out. Even though Kirara was wearing six inch heels, when she walked next to Rin, she was still significantly shorter than she was by a few inches. They walked in to hear the music blaring through the speakers. People danced drunkenly around the place. Both men and women alike were running back and forth from the bar with shots beyond shots in their hands. Rin and Kirara made their way through the crowd to the bar where Ayame, Chiyo, and Mai were serving drinks to the drunks that came and went.

When Chiyo heard the clicking of their heels she looked up from what she was doing. The redheaded woman's blue eyes almost popped out of her head when she caught a glimpse of Rin.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted drawing Mai and Ayame's attention.

When they both looked at Rin they gasped. They were used to her wearing jeans and a t-shirt but to see her in their birthday present was a shock!

"You're wearing it!" Ayame chimed.

"For that special someone I suppose," Mai said smiling at her knowingly.

"Has he come in?" Rin asked.

"Not yet," Chiyo answered.

Rin nodded then started her work.

…

Hours passed and Sesshomaru still hadn't shown up. Rin was starting to think that he wasn't coming this time.

_An entire outfit gone to waste, he isn't even here_, Rin thought to herself making another drink.

Three more hours passed. It was well past the time he usually arrived. By now, Rin had given up all hopes of seeing him until she heard his smooth deep voice in her ears.

"I'll have a Monte Alban," he said eyeing her.

Rin's heart skipped a few beats as she looked into his eyes. Realizing that he had asked for a drink, Rin quickly turned to make it; her face flushed a deep red.

_He came alone this time. Now's my chance_, Rin thought as she made the drink.

Expert hands poured his drink with fluent grace before she turned and slid the crystal glass across the bar top towards him.

"Thank you," he said picking up the glass and taking a swig.

As she was about to turn around he spoke again.

"You look good in that dress, it's much more pleasing than seeing you in your usual attire," Sesshomaru murmured as he gave her a quick once over before taking another swig of his drink.

"Thank you," Rin said smiling; the bridge of her nose coloured a tomato red.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked placing the glass down on the counter.

"I'm Rin", she said smiling at him.

"Rin", he said letting her name roll on his tongue.

"And yours?" Rin asked.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho," he said picking up his glass again.

After he finished his drink he put the glass down and said, "I must be going. It was nice to see you again, Rin. Hopefully we'll meet outside of the bar someday."

He stood and left. Rin watched as he walked away then turned to stare into the eyes of Chiyo and Kirara.

"Whoa, way to sneak up on someone," Rin said as she took a step back.

"You have no idea how lucky you are Rin!" Chiyo piped.

"I knew that that outfit would come in handy some day!" Kirara chimed.

"Well thanks, I guess." Rin said going to the counter to take another order.

The night continued on and Rin was complimented left and right by the men on her appearance. She was slightly flattered by them all but the entire time she stood there, her conversation with Sesshomaru continued to replay in her mind. The way he told her he liked seeing her in the dress versus the usual jeans and t-shirt she wore left her speechless. She could only hope to see him away from the bar some day. _That would be a dream come true._

* * *

**I'm working on chapter 4 you guys now. I hope to have it up by Wednesday depending on the work week this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Mai fluffed her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror while preparing herself for her weekly lunch with the girls at their favourite restaurant, Sally's. She then ran her hands over her curves, smoothing out the wrinkles in the denim knee length dress with black lace accents around the bust and a matching belt around the waist. She then turned to check herself from behind before she made her way to her closet again. Looking around, she found a pair of patent black leather six inch Christian Louboutin crisscross Exagona heels and grabbed them. Sitting down on her bed, she put the shoes on before standing up again and making her way out of the room, grabbing her phone, wallet, keys, and vapor cigarette.

Walking out of her home, she locked the doors behind her before making her way to the gold 2015 Hyundai Genesis 3.8 AWD sedan that was parked in the driveway. Unlocking the door, she stepped into the car and started it before backing out and driving off towards Rin's apartment.

Meanwhile, Rin sighed as she blew her bangs out of her face. She couldn't find anything to wear for her lunch with the girls. The last thing that she needed was not being able to find anything to wear and having to cancel; especially if Mai drove all the way out here to pick her up.

After another fifteen minutes of searching, she found a pair of white capris and a lavender sleeveless button up. She then looked through her shoes, finding a pair of lavender and white flats. Grinning, she laid the clothing and shoes out on her unmade bed before she turned to grab her bathrobe. She then shuffled her way to the bathroom and ran a warm bath.

_Crisis averted, _Rin thought as she stepped into the warm water. _I'm pretty sure Mai would have helped me out though if I hadn't found anything to wear by the time she got here to pick me up. Of course it would take a bit longer to find something to wear and we'd be late for our lunch. But… oh well. I can't go to lunch with the girls naked. Public indecency is not even remotely okay in my book._

Sighing heavily, she relaxed then began to sponge her body clean. After her bath she stepped out, letting the water out, and wrapped a towel around her slender body. She walked back into her room and looked through her drawer for a matching set of underwear. Find a white matching set, she put them on before sitting down on her bed to lotion herself up. After moisturizing her entire body, she got dressed then combed her damp hair out. Grabbing her phone, keys, and small wallet, she left the apartment, locking the door behind her. When she walked out of the front of the building, she saw Mai waiting in the parking lot. Hopping in the passenger's seat of the car, Mai drove off to their favourite restaurant.

"You look nice," Rin complimented the woman that drove a she gave her a once over. She had always known Mai to have impeccable style. "I love the dress. And your shoes compliment nicely."

Mai grinned before she side eyed the younger woman, "Why thank you Rin. You don't look bad yourself. Love the colours. They complement your skin tone well."

"Thank you," Rin said as she turned to grab the iPod that sat in the cup holder.

Flipping through the music choices, she stopped on _Drunk in Love _by Beyoncé and turned the radio up before sitting back in her seat, humming along to the song. Mai laughed at her best friend, her head shaking as she continued to drive to the restaurant, knowingly. Ever since the girl had met Sesshomaru a few weeks ago, this had suddenly become her favourite song.

…

It seemed that Mai and Rin were the second to last to arrive at the restaurant because Kagome and Kirara were already standing there waiting. They had been informed the night before that Chiyo and Ayame wouldn't be able to make it this week. They apparently had other things to do.

"Hi ladies," the hostess said as she picked up four menus, "Table for four?"

"No, five," Mai said pushing her sunglasses she had been wearing up on her head, thus pushing her hair back. "We're expecting one more. It would seem our friend Sango is running a bit late."

"That's perfectly fine," the woman said grabbing one more menu before walking from behind the stand. "Please follow me and I'll get you ladies seated. I'll bring your last guest when she arrives."

"Great, thank you," Mai said as they followed her to the dining area.

She placed the menus down at each seat before walking away again, leaving the women to themselves.

"So… why didn't Chiyo and Ayame come again?" Rin said as they sat down at their table.

"Ayame has to work at that floral shop she works for and Chiyo is off somewhere doing Kami knows what," Kirara answered as she situated herself in her seat.

"Forget I asked," Rin said as they all began to laugh.

"I think we will," Kirara said between breaths.

"Anyone heard from Sango? She was supposed to be here by now," Mai said leaning back in her seat as she crossed one leg over the other, looking down at the Michael Kors watch that rested on her wrist.

"She said she was on her way when I spoke to her before you guys got here," Kirara said as she took a breadstick from the plate that the waitress had placed in the middle of the table.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Rin said looking at the opening door.

Sango – a curvaceous woman in her early thirties– walked into the restaurant wearing a black form fitting sundress that stopped at her knees and five inch heeled sandals showing off her new pedicure behind the hostess who led her to their table.

"Someone took forever and a day," Mai mocked with a smile as she flipped a piece of hair behind her.

"Oh hush; I got caught up at the hospital. But I'm here now aren't I? Hi girls," Sango said sitting down. "How are you today?"

…

After Sango arrived, they sat talking for a while after their orders were taken and their food was received. While they were laughing, a group of guys walked by them with the hostess catching all their eyes. As Rin looked she gasped, seeing the very person she had hoped to see. Walking by them was Sesshomaru. Mai and Kirara followed her gaze then smiled.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Mai said folding her hands together before resting her chin on her knuckles as she looked the group of men up and down.

"Yes, a rather _smexy_ looking young man who likes to visit the bar every single Friday and Saturday," Kirara snickered as she looked over at Rin to see how she was reacting to seeing them.

"Oh shut up you two, I'm so glad Ayame and Chiyo aren't here, they would taunt me worse than you two are!" Rin said as her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Awww look, she's blushing!" Kirara chimed.

"How cute," Mai said laughing.

"You two are hopeless!" Rin said laughing as well.

"Oh gosh guys leave her alone," Sango laughed as she glanced over at the group that had walked in.

…

Sesshomaru and his group were given a table close to a group of women. When he heard her voice, he turned and looked at her. Smiling he returned his attention to his friends and the conversation that had just started when they had been seated.

"So Sesshomaru, when are we going to meet that girl?" Miroku said eying the raven haired man.

Miroku was known to be a bit of a pervert. He and Sesshomaru were college roommates back at the university they attended and though they wanted to rip each other's throats out some times (Sesshomaru more than Miroku), they had a brotherly relationship. Miroku was a handsome fellow; short black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, big sparkling blue eyes, and that perverted right hand were the first things you noticed about him.

"Yeah Sesshomaru, I wanna see what she looks like," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's younger half brother. They didn't have the greatest bond but they were there for one another when the going got rough. Inuyasha, like Sesshomaru, had short black hair he kept in a ponytail and deep violet eyes.

"You've had us waiting for too long, Sessh. When you told us about her that first night we were hoping you were going to introduce us to her," Kouga threw in. "But of course you were still with that woman, that redhead. What was her name again, Ayameko?"

"I don't understand why you're so curious Kouga," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes as he picked up the glass of water the waitress brought him.

Kouga was the son of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father's old friend. Jet black mid back length hair hung in a high ponytail; unruly bangs covering part of his eyebrows. He had blue eyes that shimmered like the sea, or so most women said with perfectly tanned skin. He was your regular pretty boy.

"So when are we gonna meet her?" Inuyasha asked again quirking an eyebrow.

"She's here," Sesshomaru said flatly, rather annoyed with his brother and friend's input on Rin.

"What, where," Miroku said scoping for the young lady following the description he had been given.

Sesshomaru sighed then pointed behind them where the group of girls was sitting.

"The one in lavender," he said reaching for a bread stick.

Miroku spotted her instantly and his mouth dropped. She was gorgeous in his eyes.

"That's her?" Miroku said licking his lips. "Wow she's beautiful. If you don't take her, I definitely will Sesshomaru. A lady like her has no right to be single at all, all of them for that matter; especially the one in that denim dress."

"Back off pervert," Sesshomaru said taking another bite of the breadstick.

"She's the one that works at the bar? Wow," Kouga said tearing his eyes away from the table of women.

"You guys are hopeless," Sesshomaru said as he glanced back at her.

…

Rin looked up as Sesshomaru looked back then smiled and waved. He waved back then turned away.

"Uhm, do any of you guys know why that one is staring so hard?" Sango asked pointing her fork at Miroku.

"Not the slightest clue." Mai said rolling her eyes at him then turning away. "But I know if he doesn't stop staring, he'll get gutted like a fish with this here Louboutin on my foot."

"You can say that again," Sango added.

…

"Ouch, that's got to hurt!" Inuyasha said wincing when Mai rolled her eyes at Miroku and turned her head, waving him off. He vaguely made out that she had said something about gutting someone with the Louboutins she was wearing. "The one right there in the denim dress looks about ready to kill."

"She just gave him the cold shoulder!" Kouga said laughing. "Damn Miroku, you have no luck with women what so ever! That's gotta suck for you."

"That's because Miroku is hopeless," Sesshomaru said as he took a bite of his food, "So very hopeless."

"Gee guys, I would at least hope that you would try and support me." Miroku said hanging his head in defeat, "You're all assholes; assholes to the highest power."

"Shut. Up," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Not likely," Kouga said leaning back in his chair. "I'd rather be honest than lie to your face about something like that. You deserve to know the truth and sometimes, the truth hurts my friend."

"I don't even understand why we're friends sometimes," Miroku said as he glanced back at the table full of women once again.

* * *

**I had to do a lot of editing to this chapter. A lot was added and a lot was taken away. After re-reading the ENTIRE thing (all thirty previously written chapters) I noticed this story was really corny. I don't even know what I was thinking when I first wrote it. But I assure you, it won't be the same this go around. Anyways, let me know how you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Rin and Kagome laughed, shaking their heads at the playful banter between Sango, Mai, and Kirara. Somehow they had gotten on to the topic of high school ex-boyfriends and crushes and Kirara and Sango were teasing Mai relentlessly about her past experiences as usual. It happened every time one of them managed to get on this topic.

"It's not funny," Mai said folding her arms over her chest, pouting. No matter how many times she told them that it wasn't like that, the more that they insisted that she was head over heels for that guy back then. "Hiro Namikaze was nothing more than a friend and my student. I was his _tutor_, in math no less, **not** his _girlfriend_. He asked me for my help because I always got the highest scores in our math class on the tests, nothing more."

"The lies you tell," Kirara said rolling her eyes as the waitress stopped by, dropping off their bill. "It was obvious to anyone with two eyes and at least half a brain that you were into that boy and he was definitely into you; especially when he would find you at lunch and ask you for your help on that night's homework. You were all too happy to jump up and run off to help him. Why couldn't he just join us instead of you two having to go somewhere completely different for you to help him huh?"

"Because she wasn't helping him at all," Sango laughed picking up her martini glass. "They were too busy sucking face to get any kind of work done."

"How do you figure," Mai half screeched as she leaned forward on the table. "We were in the library going over his homework. I wouldn't be caught dead making out with him of all people. And on school property no less. Maybe you guys would have, but definitely not me. Do you know who my parents were? They would have killed me if they found out I was doing something like that."

"But your parents didn't know so you didn't have anything to worry about back then," Kirara said pointing her fork at the other woman. "But you're a grown ass woman now so you can fess up. No one is going to judge you. We just want you to confirm what we already knew."

"There's nothing to confirm because it's not true," Mai said rolling her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "Besides, I had a boyfriend at the time, remember? Haji Saito, the third year I was dating."

"She was dating someone at the time," Rin chimed in, much to Kirara and Sango's annoyance. Way to ruin the teasing session.

"Exactly, and I'm not the type of person that would fool around on their boyfriend, silly girls," Mai said as she picked up the glass of red wine; draining the last of it before she pushed herself back in her seat; leaving a few bills on the table to cover most of the expense for their lunch. "Now, as fun as it was hanging out with you guys, I have to get back to my house so I can get ready for tonight. Rin, Kirara, I'll see you guys when the doors open. Sango, Kagome, stop by some time, kay? I left enough cash to cover most of the bill; it's up to you guys to pay for the rest if you order something else. See you later."

"I may just take you up on that offer," Kagome said as she waved to her friend that began to walk away. "Take care, Mai. We'll see you sometime soon."

Mai nodded; throwing a lazy wave over her shoulder as she continued to make her way to the exit. Meanwhile, the remaining four women continued to sit at their table engaging in friendly conversation. As she was walking by the table of men, she heard something that vaguely sounded like a cat call. She cut her eyes at them; obviously unamused by the gesture. When she was further away she heard a snort of laughter from the table. Obviously the person she had glared at was being made fun of now that she had shot him down.

"Mai doesn't like cat calls," Sango laughed when she saw the way Mai cut her eyes at the male with the short hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Mai doesn't like the male species half the time."

"Of course they didn't know that," Kirara said laughing as she placed her napkin on top of her empty plate, pushing it to the centre of the table. "Otherwise they would tread lightly around that woman."

"Mhm," Kagome said with a nod of her head. "But they wouldn't know that unless they really got to know her; which I doubt she would let happen. Anyways, I have to get going. I've got tests to grade before tomorrow. I'll see you all later, okay?"

"See ya Kagome," Sango said waving at her long time friend.

"Be sure to come by the bar some time tonight," Rin called after the raven haired woman as she began to walk away. "I'll make you anything you want."

"I'll be there Rin," Kagome called before she too disappeared from view.

"I guess we had all better disperse too," Sango suggested as she stacked the used dishes in the centre of the table neatly, tucking the money for the bill and the waitress's tip into the booklet with the receipt that had been delivered just before Mai left. "I have to meet up with Kohaku anyway, see how he's doing in school."

"And I need to go home and shower again to get ready for work tonight, maybe catch a quick cat nap," Kirara said as she stood from the table. "Rin did you still need a ride?"

Rin nodded, standing as well, "Yeah. I don't have to change though; I can go in this so we can go straight to your apartment. I'll probably take a nap until it's time to go."

"Alright," Kirara said slinging her purse over her shoulder, "It was great catching up with you Sango. Tell Kohaku we all say hi will you?"

"Sure Kirara," Sango said as they began to make their way out of the restaurant, "I'll see you guys tonight at the bar."

Rin and Kirara nodded before they separated from Sango and each stepped into their respective vehicles.

…

Rin and Kirara walked in to see their boss adding bottles to their liquor display, seemingly unaware that they had shown up. They watched in silence as she continued to place and face the bottles before turning to see them standing there. She jumped slightly before she sighed.

"Shit, Kirara, Rin, can you make noise," Mai said as she leaned down and picked up box of remaining bottles. "I didn't even hear you guys come in. Help me get these bottles into the stock room will you? There's a couple more boxes back here."

Rin and Kirara laughed before walking behind the bar; each grabbing a box before following their boss to the stock room. As they were placing the boxes down, Kirara spoke, "Be glad it was just us and not someone that was coming to rob you blind. You would have been screwed if that was the case."

"They'd have to kill me before I let them just rob me blind," Mai said as she turned to leave the room; gesturing for them to come out before she locked the door back. "You guys punch in and continue to set up while I get the tills ready for tonight."

"Sure," the other two women present said in unison as their longtime friend turned and walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

"Tonight should be fun," Rin commented as she and Kirara walked behind the bar, "Thursdays are always really busy for some reason."

"Because it's the day before Friday," Kirara said. "And because Mai does special promotions on Thursdays for our happy hours. I'd come here too for quality made drinks and food for relatively cheap prices."

"And people just really like us," Rin chimed in as she placed more bottled beer in the cooler before checking the amounts of liquor in the bottles of spirits that rested in her well. "I mean really like us."

"A little too much sometimes," Kirara laughed. "Did I tell you what happened last night?"

"No," Rin said as she wiped down her counter again after getting lime juice on it as she was cutting limes. "What happened?"

"This guy ended up getting super drunk last night; I mean _super _drunk," Kirara explained as she pulled juice containers from the refrigerator to check the dates, "And Mai was working the floor, talking to patrons and whatnot you know, her usual. So he grabs her and obviously said something she didn't like because she punched him in the mouth before he was escorted out of the bar by his friends. He had to have been embarrassed to be hit like that by a woman because he lost a few teeth; blood dripping all over his shirt and everything."

"He asked me to come home with him for a night of "fun"," Mai said as she walked out of her office holding four tills in her arms. "Everyone knows I don't take too kindly to that kind of shit. Open the first drawer for me please Rin."

Rin burst into a fit of laughter as she moved to the POS system, typing in her code to unlock it before the drawer opened and Mai placed the till inside. "Out of everyone he could have possibly said that to, he says it to you. He really must have been drunk."

"You have no idea," Mai said pushing the drawer closed with her hip before they moved on to the next register. "Kirara, make sure that the playlist is ready for tonight please, and let them in." She nodded her head towards the door where four more of her employees waited to be let in. "You locked the door behind you when you came in."

"I'm on it boss," Kirara said as she turned and made her way to the door, her long blonde ponytail swishing behind her as she walked.

Mai rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend. After seven years of working in the bar, and a lifetime of being friends, Kirara still hadn't learned that Mai hated when they called her boss. The way she saw it, yes she was their boss, but she was their friend first.

"You know she does that just to get on your nerves," Rin said laughing as Mai placed the last till in the final drawer. "She knows you hate it when we call you boss. She's just ruffling your feathers."

"Oh I know," Mai said bumping the drawer closed with her hip before placing her hands on them, "I caught on to her game years ago Rin. I just let it slide because it's Kirara and I know how she is. Anyways, make sure you have your A game on tonight. Word around the street is something big happened in the corporate world; mainly with Taisho Enterprises so we can expect quite a bit of business from our regulars as well as the suits and ties."

Rin's brow irked, that name sounded oddly familiar for some reason. Mai, noticing the look on her best friend's face, laughed before she nodded, "Yes, Taisho as in Sesshomaru Taisho. Apparently they've just closed one of the biggest deals ever in their thirty five year existence. What it was, I don't know yet. But maybe one of them will slip up and say something tonight." She touched Rin's shoulder before turning to walk away. "Get ready; it's almost time to open."

Rin nodded, "Right."

…

From the moment the doors to the bar opened at 4:30 that afternoon to the present time of 9:27 that night, Rin and crew were making drinks and food nonstop. The servers, with aching feet, throbbing backs, and sweaty faces, continued to smile as they skirted around patrons delivering the correct meal and drinks to the correct party. Mai, the ever helpful owner, stepped in everywhere that she was needed. When the bar fell behind, she was there showing her skill and helping make up for lost time. When more orders than there were servers to run them piled up; she was there carrying several trays at a time to tables; thankful for her former experience. All of this caught the eye of one dark haired, blue eyed gentleman that sat with his friends celebrating the success of two of their owns business' success.

"You've been staring at the owner every chance she came into view since we got here Kouga," Inuyasha said following said man's line of vision. "Man up and just talk to her."

"Shut it, jackass," Kouga said finally turning to look at the raven haired male. "I wasn't staring at her; I'm watching your employees make complete asses of themselves."

"They are all going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Miroku commented as one of said employees slid off her stool and landed ass first on the hardwood floor beneath. "And she might have to go get her tailbone checked out."

"That had to hurt," Inuyasha said wincing.

"One should know their limits," Sesshomaru said with a roll of his eyes.

"Obviously she doesn't," Kouga murmured as he watched one of the servers run over to the woman; asking if she was alright before offering to call a cab to take them home.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand," Miroku said successfully changing the subject. "About the owner, I believe her name is Mai Takahashi. And if memory serves me correctly, she was out at the restaurant today with her employees. She wore that denim dress. Yes, I do think that was her. If you don't take a chance Kouga, I certainly will."

"Yeah and probably get punched in the process," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at the other male.

"There's no way someone so beautiful could be so violent," Miroku boasted, unaware of the server that had walked up to their table.

"I wouldn't be so sure," the redhead said with a laugh, causing the men to look up at her. "Miss Takahashi is a force not to be reckoned with. She holds a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and has one hell of a left hook."

"You sure do know a lot about your boss," Inuyasha commented, glancing at her name tag before he continued, "Asami."

"I went to high school with her, graduated the year after she did," Asami said placing her hands on her hips. "She's a nice woman, loyal friend; hell if it wasn't for her, my daughter and I would be out on the streets right now. She offered me this job and saved my life. Anyways, can I get you guys anything else to drink or eat?"

"No, I think we're okay for now," Sesshomaru said gesturing to their table, "Thank you though."

"No problem," Asami said as she turned to walk away, "Let one of us know if you all need anything."

"We will," Miroku said leaning to the side as he watched her walk away.

"You are such a pervert," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he picked up one of the fries and popped it in his mouth, chewing quickly. "These fries are damn good; compliments to the chiefs for this."

"I'll be sure to let them know that," a female voice said as she walked by. "Masaki and the boys will love to hear it. They take great pride in their cooking." She laughed as she disappeared behind the bar.

"Kouga, you definitely should try for her because if you don't, I definitely am," Miroku said grinning. "I like a woman that could kick my ass."

"Fucking hopeless," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at the other male.

* * *

**I loved this chapter to be honest. Simply because of Miroku. He's funny to me. Anyways, hopefully I'll have more soon for all you lovelies. Buh bai till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"So many beautiful women, so little time," Miroku said as he watched the women dance on the floor; drinks in hand as music blasted from the speakers. "I wish I could take them all home."

"Fuckin' perv," Inuyasha muttered darkly as he took a sip from his glass of scotch. "Do you ever give it a rest Miroku? I mean, first you hit on the waitress, then you make goo, goo eyes at the owner. And now you're talking about taking every woman in the room home? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My family is cursed with the _love for beautiful women_ syndrome," Miroku answered matter-of-factly. "The disease is real. I was diagnosed with it when I was but a young tike when I was discovered with a young girl in the closet with my pants down in Kindergarten."

"I'm calling bullshit on that one," Inuyasha muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Jeez, even as a kid you were a goddamn perv."

"No really Inuyasha," Miroku protested as he looked around the room again for a certain raven haired woman. "This is a genuine sickness."

"Bullshit. I think you were just dropped on your head one too many times as a kid," Kouga countered; glaring at the blue eyed male who had managed to find Mai and kept his eyes locked on her ass. He didn't miss the way that his friend that was soon to be dead licked his lips. "Lick your damn lips at Mai like that again and I'll rip your tongue out of your skull, Miroku."

Miroku instantly turned away from the woman in question that was making her way towards the bar, somewhat taken aback by his friend's outburst.

"Kouga doesn't like you making goo, goo eyes at his woman, Miroku," Inuyasha teased, picking up another fry and sticking it in his mouth. "Better be careful or he might just make good on his promise."

"You are all pathetic," Sesshomaru said shaking his head as he looked down at his phone, reading a text message from his father.

"Please, you would say the exact same thing if Miroku set his sights on that Rin woman that you seem to be so infatuated with," Inuyasha pointed out before taking another sip of his scotch. "We all know that you don't like other people playing in your sandbox."

Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother, not even remotely amused at the insinuation. "Don't even go there, Inuyasha."

"I would never do such a thing Sesshomaru," Miroku said holding his hand over his heart. "Scouts honour."

"You were never a damn scout so you can't use that phrase," Kouga said pointedly as he stood to make his way to the bar. "I'll be back, I'm going to get another drink."

"While you're at it can you get me Miss Mai's phone number," Miroku teased which resulted in Kouga turning to glare at him.

If looks could kill, Miroku would be dead a hundred times over by now.

…

Mai smiled as she leaned against the wall at the entry way to behind the bar. Her poor best friend looked so tired but she was still working her ass off to make drinks for the onslaught of customers that crowded around the bar.

"You look so tired Rin, poor baby," Mai said smiling sympathetically at her best friend; arms folded over her chest. "Why don't you go take fifteen, grab a quick bite from one of the guys in the kitchen, and get some fresh air? I'll stand in for you until you get back."

Rin smiled, grateful to her best friend, "Are you sure Mai? I'm fine I swear. And you own this place, there was a reason you got out of working in the bar business and into running it."

"Yes I'm sure," Mai said moving behind the bar; nudging Rin away. "Now go and take a break. I got this. Besides…" She grabbed one of the martini glasses from the display rack before placing it on the counter, "I need to keep my skills up. And if all I do is sit around and watch you guys do it, I'll get rusty. Now shoo. I got this. You just go eat and take a break from people for a little while."

Rin grinned again, quickly hugging her best friend before leaving from behind the bar, "Thanks Mai. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Mai said before she turned to one of the patrons that had occupied one of the seats in front of her. Her brow rose when she realized it was one of Sesshomaru Taisho's friends he seemed to always be with. The one that seemed to have a little crush on her. Kouga was his name if memory served her correctly. Small hands went to rest on her hips as the edges of her lips pulled upward in a slight smile, "What can I get for you?"

Kouga smiled, leaning on the counter. "Bartenders are supposed to be able to read anyone right?" Mai nodded her head as her hand strayed away to grab the glass she had pulled down before. He looked like a martini man. "Why don't you surprise me with something you think I might like?"

Her own grin widened as she reached for the liquor in the well beside her. "In theory what you say is true. Bartenders are revered as the psychologists of the hospitality business. However, I'm not a bartender. Not anymore at least. If you had run into me eight years ago, we'd be having a whole different conversation."

"Oh really," Kouga asked; folding one arm over the other. "Because if I remember correctly from that conversation you were just having with your friend there, you like to keep up your skills."

"I'm impressed, you were actually listening," she mused as she stirred the drink she had already been putting together throughout their conversation.

Kouga shrugged, "Can't be helped. I always listen when a beautiful woman is speaking."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of pickup line," Mai asked as she strained his drink into the glass before sitting it in front of him. "Because if it is, it won't work." The sudden smell of fresh lime assaulted his nose and brought Kouga's attention to the martini that sat in front of him. "Enjoy your drink, Mr. Wolfe."

And with that Mai walked way, shaking her head.

…

Right as Kouga left, Sesshomaru noticed the small figure of his favourite bartender making her way through the crowd to the front door. Quickly standing without a word to his younger half-brother and friend, he disappeared into the sea of people after her.

"The hell has gotten into him," Inuyasha asked as Kouga made his way back to their table.

"Hey bastard, where'd your brother go," Kouga asked as he sat down with his drink.

"Don't know," Inuyasha answered. "He just got up and left without a word. And who are you calling a bastard, you bastard?"

"My parents were actually married when I was conceived so technically, I'm not a bastard," Kouga retorted smugly. "You on the other hand…"

Inuyasha didn't say anything further. He merely flipped the dark haired male the bird before turning to see if he could find his brother again. The bastard was the one that was supposed to pick up their tab and Inuyasha wasn't going to let him get out of it so easily.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had managed to push his way through the crowd to the outside where he had seen the raven haired woman disappear to. It wasn't long after he stepped into the cool night air that he found her standing off to the side looking at her cellphone.

Quickly making his way towards her, he cleared his throat to gain her attention. Large doe eyes looked up at him when he captured her attention, a small smile crossing her features.

"Sesshomaru, good to see you again," Rin said tucking her cellphone away in her pocket. "Are you enjoying your night?"

"Yes, though my friends and half-brother can be a pain sometimes," Sesshomaru answered; a hint of a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. "Your boss runs quite the establishment. Your bartenders, cooks, waitresses, and waiters seem to all be competent at their jobs."

"That's because Mai trained us personally," Rin said as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "She had been in the bar business for a good five years before she opened up this place at twenty three. She was one of the best at Kenji's Sports Bar and Grill."

"That place went out of business a few years ago, correct," Sesshomaru asked, irking a brow.

"That's right," Rin answered with a nod. "After Mai left and opened this place they lost a lot of business. All their usual customers that came there for her service started coming here when they found out that she left."

"I see," Sesshomaru murmured, reaching for his phone that began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing that it was Inuyasha calling. "Excuse me." Pulling the answer button across the screen, he put the phone to his ear, "What?"

"_You better not have bailed on us bastard, it's your turn to pick up the tab_," Inuyasha said through the speaker causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyes.

"I'm still here Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just stepped outside for some air. Now get off my line."

"_Yeah whatever bastard_," the younger Taisho answered before hanging up the phone.

Massaging his temples, Sesshomaru shook his head, "Brothers."

Rin's giggling reminded him that she was still standing there, "Younger brother?"

"Unfortunately," Sesshomaru said nodding his head. "He can be a pain most of the time."

"All siblings are like that," Rin said before looking down at her watch. "Oh, it's time for me to get back inside. Mai's probably looking for me now." She turned to head back inside, hands stuffed into the back pockets of her jeans. "See you around."

Then she disappeared inside, leaving Sesshomaru alone. He stood there for a few more moments before he too decided to make his way inside the bar again.

Weaving through the crowd, he came back to his table where his friends and brother were waiting for him.

"Where the hell did you run off to in such a hurry," Kouga asked when the raven haired male sat down again. "I went to get a drink then came back and you were gone."

"I needed some fresh air," Sesshomaru answered.

"My ass," Inuyasha murmured. "You followed that woman out there. I just saw her come back inside not long before you did." He took another sip of his scotch before grinning at the elder Taisho. "So, did you at least get her number?"

"That is none of your business," Sesshomaru said, easily dodging the question.

"So you didn't," Inuyasha laughed. "Geez you're hopeless. If you're going to follow a woman around that you obviously like, you get her number. Not just do whatever the hell you were doing out there with her. Have you learned nothing?"

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes at his brother, "You jump to conclusions far too quickly Inuyasha. Besides, why are you suddenly so concerned with anything that has to do with me?"

"Because you actually admitted to being infatuated with a woman for starters," Inuyasha answered. "And for a while I was honestly starting to think that you were turning gay on me. I mean, you haven't had an actual serious relationship since Kagura and that was almost ten years ago. No one sees you with a woman these days so the only conclusion is that you have indeed turned gay on us. Trust me, I'm not the only one who thought this. Rumours have been circulating."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood to head to the bar.

"Where are you going this time," Inuyasha asked his retreating brother.

"To get another drink," Sesshomaru answered without turning back. "I'll need the liquor if I'm going to be subjected to putting up with you for the rest of the evening."

Inuyasha smirked, "Well since you're headed to the bar, get the bartender's number. You can't fail twice in a row in less than thirty minutes."

"And get the beautiful Mai's number for me," Miroku called after him only to earn a hard kick to his shin. "Kouga that hurt."

Sesshomaru gave no response as he disappeared into the crowd that blocked his straight path to the bar. He'd probably order an entire bottle while he was at it.

…

"Mai we need more ice!"

Mai nodded her head to the redhead that was behind the bar before disappearing through a door that led to the basement where they stored the ice. Grabbing several of the twenty pound bags, she carefully made her way back up the steps and onto the floor again. Squeezing behind the girls, she poured ice into the wells; aware that a certain raven haired man had made his way to the bar.

A grin pulled at red painted lips as she sauntered over to where Rin was working, placing her hand on her shoulder as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Mr. Taisho is here. This is your chance to get his number. Take care of him and I'll handle these guys."

Rin nodded, biting her lip as she moved to the side to let Mai step forward. A smile pulled at her lips as she stood right before him, "What can I get for you Mr. Taisho?"

"Scotch on the rocks," Sesshomaru answered.

"You got it."

She poured the drink before placing a napkin down; letting the cup sit dead centre.

Sesshomaru grabbed the cup, lifting it with a nod of his head towards her before taking a hefty sip. Rin giggled, grabbing her rag to wipe down the counter. A comfortable silence enveloped the two as he watched her interact with other patrons, expert hands working to give them exactly what they ordered quickly and efficiently.

He must have been sitting there for a good forty-five minutes when the commotion around him began to die down.

"Can I get you anything else," Rin asked suddenly.

"No, just the bill," Sesshomaru answered.

"You've got it," Rin said before turning the POS system, pulling up the tab for Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. She printed out the receipt; handing it to him for him to evaluate before she disappeared to care for someone else.

Sesshomaru wanted to punch everyone in his party in the throat. They had left him with quite the bill for the evening. If it weren't for the fact that it was his turn to cover the night's expenses, he would leave it to them to pay. Instead, he merely reached into his pocket and produced his wallet, pulling out one of his credit cards. Waving to get Rin's attention, he pushed the bill and card towards her when she stopped in front of him. A quick swipe and a rip later, she handed it back to him.

"Thanks for coming in tonight," Rin said smiling at him. "Please come again."

"I plan to," Sesshomaru murmured as he stood to walk away, only to stop and glance back at her again. "Forgive me if this a bit forward, but if you are willing, would you care to join me on an outing sometime soon?"

Rin almost passed out from the shock. Never in a million years had she expected to be asked out by a man like Sesshomaru Taisho. So she did the only thing she could do. Stare dumbly at him with her mouth hanging open.

A snort of laughter was heard behind her before the blonde that hadn't been far away stepped forward, "You'll have to forgive her, she's in shock. But she would love to Mr. Taisho."

"Good," Sesshomaru said handing over a card to the blonde who took it and tucked it in Rin's pocket. "My personal cellphone number is on that card."

Kirara grinned, "Oh she'll definitely be calling you. Have a good night and come again!"

She waved him off as he disappeared in the sea of people before turning to her still shocked friend. Waving a hand in front of her face, she laughed when Rin snapped back.

"Welcome back," Kirara said grinning. "You're going to have a date with Mr. Taisho soon. I'm going to have to take you shopping in the next few days."

And again, Rin went into shock. It was going to be a long rest of the night.

* * *

**I mean, who wouldn't go into shock if Sesshomaru, **_**the Sesshomaru**_**, asked you out all cool like? I know I would. N-T-ways, hopefully y'all enjoyed? I hope to have more soon for you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been gone for too long now it's time to bring it back. Writer's block has successfully been kicked to the curb for now. I hope to get a few more chapters of my ongoing stories written before it rears its ugly head in again.**

* * *

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"Need a ride," Mai asked irking a brow as she watched her exhausted best friend slump over on the bar top after throwing her cleaning rag down.

"Can't I just sleep in your office here," Rin asked looking over at the other woman.

A smile pulled at the edges of Mai's lips as she shook her head, "Unfortunately I can't allow you to do that. The security system will go off as soon as it picks up on you being here and cops will be hauling your ass off to jail." Touching her shoulder, she handed the key to her car over to her friend. "Go get in the car, I'll be out in a minute and I'll take you home. I just need to lock up."

Rin nodded, taking the key before walking out the bar and to the gold Hyundai Genesis that sat alone in the parking lot. Mai shook her head at her best friend as she secured the windows, her office door, and back exit before leaving herself; locking the main door behind her.

Quickly crossing the parking lot to her car, she opened the driver's door.

"So," Mai said as she slid into her car before glancing over at her best friend that was half asleep in the passenger's seat as she took the key from her hand and started the ignition, "I heard Mr. Taisho gave you his number. Do you plan on calling him this afternoon since it's a mutual day off from both the bar and the restaurant for you?"

Rin, who was between nodding off and going into shock again from the mention of the phone number, glanced up at the other woman, "Who told you about that? I thought Kirara was the only one who knew."

"No one told me, technically," Mai answered as she pulled out of the parking lot of the bar. "Security cameras aren't people. I was in my office when I saw it. I can't believe you froze."

"And you wouldn't," Rin asked; glaring at her friend. It was bad enough that Kirara had teased her relentlessly for the last couple of hours; but now Mai was getting in on it. "And be honest."

"Truthfully I wouldn't have known how to react, just because of the way that he did it," Mai answered before she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. Rin wasn't the only one who was exhausted. It had been a long night for everyone. "I mean, he gave you what looked like a business card. I honestly would have probably laughed after he walked away."

A smile crossed Rin's features. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty amusing that he gave her a business card with his phone number on it. "That is true. It's the first time that's ever happened to me."

"He's a keeper then," Mai said as she stared out the windshield into the darkness of the night sky on her way to Rin's apartment building. "If he's going outside the box of norms for you, that man is in strong like. So, I would use that business card tomorrow and give him a call. If you need me to drop you off somewhere before I leave to do what I need to in the morning I will."

Snuggling deeper into her seat, Rin nodded as she closed her eyes, "I'll let you know."

Mai smiled, allowing her best friend to slip into a comfortable slumber the rest of the way to her home.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Mai turned off the car before glancing over at her friend. A light chuckle escaped her grasp. Somehow Rin had managed to curl up in the seat; head resting on the window, mouth open allowing light snores to fill the cab. Reaching over, Mai shook Rin's shoulder several times before she finally woke up.

"C'mon sleepy head, you're home," Mai said as she unclipped Rin's seatbelt then her own. "I'll help you upstairs. You might fall asleep in the lobby if I let you go in there by yourself."

"What time is it," Rin asked looking around in a bit of a daze.

"Almost two," Mai answered as she stepped out the car; closing the door behind her. She walked around to Rin's side and opened the door before offering her arm. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs and into bed. I don't need you falling asleep in the elevator."

Rin rolled her eyes as she took the other woman's arm and leaned on her as they walked towards the door as Mai clicked the locks. With most of her weight being supported by Mai, the two quickly made their way into the building and headed for the elevator. Rin, who had somewhat woken up again, glanced at her best friend; noticing how tired she actually looked.

"Why don't you stay here for the night Mai and you can leave from my house in the morning," Rin suggested as they walked through the main door. "You look dead tired and I don't think it would be safe for you to drive all the way to your house from here this late."

"I'm fine," Mai insisted as she unlocked Rin's door with the spare key Rin had given her when she first moved in. "I'll make it home…" she yawned as they crossed the threshold. "…okay."

Shaking her head at the other woman, Rin pulled her along to her bedroom. Pushing her down on the bed, she motioned for her to lay down. "You're tired Mai, you need to sleep."

Mai rolled her eyes as she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the bed, "Yes mother dearest jeez."

Rin merely shook her head before she disappeared inside her bathroom to change. When she came back out two minutes later, she looked to see Mai completely unconscious; taking up the left side of the Queen sized bed.

"See," Rin murmured as she crawled under the covers on the right side, "I told you, you were tired. And you really thought I was just going to let you drive all the way home on your own this late? Lies."

Turning off the bedside lamp, she laid down and fell asleep moments later.

…

Rin rolled over; rubbing the sleep from her eyes the next morning to find she was alone in her bed. Sitting up, she glanced over at the digital clock that sat on her night stand; noting that it was fifteen minutes to twelve that afternoon.

"How long was I out," Rin murmured to herself, not really expecting anyone to answer… until someone actually did.

"You were asleep for a good nine full hours my friend," her best friend said from the doorway.

"Kami! How long have you been standing there," Rin asked, holding her hand over her heart. "You scared the hell out of me, geez. And you talk about us not making noise."

"Oh about two minutes," Mai answered with a smile. "Hope you don't mind but I borrowed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt until I can make it home to change. Couldn't very well put on the same thing I was wearing last night after I took a shower. My ho kit comes in handy, I swear."

Waving her off, Rin stood from her bed with a laugh at Mai's "ho kit" as she so called it, "That's fine. You're not Chiyo or Kirara and will actually give them back."

"Or replace them," Mai murmured, leaning on the door frame. "Anyways, I made breakfast so come eat. After that I'll be heading out so let me know if you need me to drop you off somewhere."

"I'll be there in just a second," Rin said as she made her way into the bathroom. "Morning routine, mother nature waits for no one."

A snort of laughter escaped the other woman as she turned and made her way back into the kitchen, "Well when you're finished, your plate will be waiting for you on the table alright?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Rin said quickly before the bathroom door slammed shut behind her.

"Some things never change," Mai said, chuckling to herself as she went about making their plates.

…

After a satisfying breakfast, Rin retreated to her bedroom for a shower. As she prepared herself for said shower, she dialed the number printed on the thick, ivory business card she had placed on the dresser. Putting the phone to her ear, she picked through her entire closet, trying to find something that would be suitable for a day out with a man like Sesshomaru Taisho.

Biting her bottom lips, she listened as the phone rang several more times before a male voice answered, "Taisho speaking."

Taking a silent breath she smiled, "Ah, hi, Sesshomaru, it's Rin. I'm not calling at a bad time am I? Because if I am I can always call back later."

"No, it's not a bad time," Sesshomaru answered quickly. "I was just going over a few documents that needed signing. Your call merely surprised me."

"Ah, okay then, good, I'm glad I'm not interrupting," she said pulling a knee length black skirt out of the closet. She heard him hum as if he were agreeing with her before she spoke again. "Anyways, I was calling to see if you would like to meet me somewhere for lunch today?"

He was silent for a few moments, the only noise being the sound of papers rustling in the background before he spoke again, "Lunch would be wonderful. I've cleared my schedule for the hours of one through three this afternoon. Is there a specific location you would like to meet?"

A bright grin graced her features after the initial fear dissipated, "Great! How about we meet at the Oceanaire Seafood Room around one thirty-ish?"

"I've heard that they have excellent Maryland Crab Cakes," Sesshomaru said after a moment of thinking it over. "I'll meet you there."

"Great, see you then," she said before the line went dead and she squealed in delight before she turned to see Mai standing there. "For the love of everything that is holy, Mai, do you make noise when you walk?! How long have you been there?"

"I'm light on my feet so I don't make noise unless I'm wearing heels," Mai answered with a grin. "And I've been standing here long enough to hear where you and Mr. Taisho are meeting for lunch. So, the Oceanaire Seafood Room eh? They have excellent Maryland Crab Cakes. Do you need me to drop you off there before I go home to change?"

"That's the same thing that he said," Rin said before she nodded, pulling a white, sleeveless cheongsam style blouse from her closet before throwing it on the bed with her skirt. "And if you could, I would really appreciate you."

"I definitely can," Mai said as she turned to leave the room again. "I'll wait for you in the living room then we'll head out."

"Alright," Rin said as her best friend disappeared before going to hop in the shower.

…

Rin emerged from her bedroom forty-five minutes later dressed and ready to go to see Mai asleep on the couch. She smiled lightly before pushing on the other woman's shoulder to wake her. Light eyes fluttered opened before she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Wow, must have dozed off watching River Monsters," Mai said as she rubbed the backs of her hands against her eyes. She then stood and glanced at her best friend with a smirk, "Bout time I saw you outside of a pair of jeans. And just think, it's all because of a guy. A very handsome guy, but a guy nonetheless."

Rin rolled her eyes at the slightly taller woman before turning to make her way to the door, "C'mon and let's get outta here. It's already one ten."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm coming," Mai said grabbing her car keys as they made their way to the door.

Walking out, Rin locked the door behind them before they made their way to the elevator. Pressing the down button, the doors instantly opened and they stepped onboard, hitting the button for the lobby. They rode in silence before the doors opened again and they made their way out to Mai's car. Climbing in, they got buckled in before Mai handed Rin the iPod, telling her to choose a song for them to listen to. She did as Mai pulled off and shot down the road towards the restaurant.

After twenty minutes of driving and talking, Mai pulled to a stop in front of the building to let Rin out.

"Text me if you need me to pick you back up," Mai said as Rin exited the car. "I'll come get you if I have to alright?"

Rin nodded with a smile, "Thanks Mai. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright love," Mai said as she pulled off again and made her way to her home.

Rin watched until she disappeared before turning to make her way to the entrance. When she got close enough, she saw her lunch date waiting by the doors. Pasting a smile on her face, she quickly made her way to him, "Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?"

Sesshomaru, upon hearing her voice, glanced up; the corners of his mouth turning upward slightly, "Not long, only a few minutes."

"Great," she said as he reached forward and pulled the door opened for her. "I'd hate to have left you waiting for too long."

* * *

**Okay, some of you may be just a tiny bit confused by what Mai said. A "ho kit" is basically packing the necessities, like a change of underwear, deodorant, a toothbrush, and a travel sized toothpaste tube in something like a makeup bag inside your hand bag if big enough or in the glove compartment of your car. It really comes in handy if you wind up unintentionally staying the night at someone else's house, take it from me. I keep a ho kit with me at all times lmfao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~! Did ya miss me?**

* * *

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"**What**?! I'm sorry but Rin is where with **who**," Chiyo practically screeched causing Mai to cringe at how loud she was.

A hand was pressed to her ear as she squinted at the redhead, clearly annoyed; trying to regain her hearing in her left ear again as she spoke. "Chiyo I'm sitting right here and I was able to hear you perfectly fine until now. Please don't yell."

"Sorry, sorry," Chiyo said before she took a breath to calm herself and tried again. "Please explain to me one more time where Rin is, who she's with, and why she's not here to help you with inventory?"

The black and brown haired woman sighed, running a wary hand over her face. She knew she shouldn't have said anything to the nosy redhead but she had been pestering her and she had just blurted it out. _Well, what's done is done and I can't undo it_. "Rin is off today, that's why she's not here to help me with inventory. And she had a date with Sesshomaru Taisho today so they are currently having lunch together at the Oceanaire Seafood Room. Now, are you satisfied?"

"Oh my Kami, I have got to see this. Rin, our little Rin on a date with one of the most eligible bachelors in the world? Definitely have to snap a picture of this," Chiyo said as she turned to leave, pulling her cellphone from her pocket intent on sending a text to Kirara.

"Don't even think about it, Chiyo," Mai called after her friend, causing the redhead to stop dead in her tracks. "Leave Rin be. We don't spy on you every time you go out with a guy so please show her the same courtesy. Besides I'm pretty sure that she'll tell us all about it when she gets back so hold your horses."

Chiyo sighed dejectedly as she tucked her phone back in her pocket, "Fine. Fine I'll leave her be. But I don't promise that I'll let up on my questions when she gets back. Because I have to know every single detail of this date."

Mai shrugged, "Fair enough. Besides its not me you're going to be asking so I have nothing to say. Rin, on the other hand, might not appreciate your pestering." She stood from her desk, smoothing out the mid-thigh length dress she was wearing before making her way towards the door of her office, beckoning for Chiyo to follow. "Don't say that I didn't warn you when Rin decides she doesn't want to talk about it anymore."

Chiyo shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. I'm used to it by now."

Mai merely shook her head, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because I'm predictable," Chiyo shrugged. "Mai, we've known one another for over seven years. You would think you'd be used to my antics by now."

"That's fair," the other woman said as she pulled several bottles of mixing syrup, checking the dates on them. "You have always been awfully irritating when it comes to butting into people's relationships."

"I take offense to that," the redhead pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "And I do not butt into people's relationships Mai. I just ask questions, especially when it comes to you and Rin."

"Yes, like how every once in a blue moon I don't come into the bar when we're open and you ask me if I'm pregnant when I get back," Mai said as she threw out an old bottle of lemon sour only to replace it with a fresh one. "Just because I don't come into the bar doesn't mean I'm pregnant Chiyo. No boyfriend, remember? And I refuse to have a one-night stand."

"There is nothing wrong with a one-night stand," Chiyo pointed out. "Besides it might do you some good to get laid. You've been pretty uptight since that very handsome man with the blue eyes and long black hair that hangs out with Sesshomaru hit on you."

"Kouga Wolfe?"

"Ooh, you know his name?"

There was a roll of brownish green eyes as several bottles of sours were removed and replaced by new ones. "Everyone knows his name Chiyo. He's the owner and CEO of Wolfe home appliances."

"I don't pay attention to that shit," Chiyo laughed. "But I think you should let him take you out some day. He seems to be pretty interested in you. But so does his pervert of a friend. I'm surprised you haven't thrown your Louboutin's at him yet."

"My shoes are way too expensive to just chuck them at random people Chiyo," Mai answered offhandedly as she wrote something in a note on her iPhone 6 plus. "It's not worth it. I love my shoes like I love my bar. They are my babies."

Chiyo rolled her eyes, "You need a boyfriend."

"And you need to start getting ready for tonight," Mai retorted as she pulled a bottle of Crown Royal Black that was almost completely empty to the front. "We're going to be busy. It's Friday and we're likely to see a gaggle of college students come through here after that concert that's going on a few blocks down."

"Yes ma'am," Chiyo said saluting her boss who wasn't looking before she left the bar to go get ready for that night.

...

Rin nodded politely to the waitress who placed their meals on the table, not missing the lingering stare that she gave Sesshomaru. The new feeling of jealousy that settled in the pit of her stomach didn't go unnoticed. This was the first time she had ever been jealous of another woman over a man. The woman was beautiful, definitely model material. She was the type of woman that one would expect to see on a man like Sesshomaru Taisho's arm, not someone as plain as Rin. But he had approached her and it somewhat eased her mind to know that he was actually interested despite the waitress' failed attempts at flirting.

"Have you tried the Maryland Crab Cakes before," Sesshomaru asked suddenly, breaking her from her reverie.

Rin blinked several times before shaking her head in the negative, "I've actually never eaten here before. But Mai, my best friend, comes here quite often and she loves them. She was the one that recommended that I try them out."

"Mai? Your boss from the bar," Sesshomaru asked, irking a brow.

"Yep, that's her," Rin spoke after swallowing a bite of her food.

"Strange," Sesshomaru commented more so to himself. It was when he noticed the question in Rin's stare that he continued. "I am merely surprised that employer and employee are so close. It's not a commodity that you see every day."

"Ah," Rin nodded in understanding. "Mai and I grew up together. We've been friends for over 20 years now. I was one of the ones who originally encouraged her to open Saint Mai's seven years ago. But enough about that." She waved her hand, dismissing the previous conversation before starting another. "So, do you have any hobbies you like to engage in when you're not busy with work?"

"I enjoy traveling," he answered taking a sip of the red wine that he had ordered at the start of their meal. "I've traveled to many different countries, but I'm sure that my favourite place to travel was France. The Eiffel Tower is even more beautiful in person."

"I've always wanted to travel to France," Rin gushed, grinning happily. "I've only been outside of Japan once in my entire thirty-one years of life. I went to the Bahamas for winter break with Mai and her family my junior year of high school. After that, I never traveled anywhere else."

"Really," Sesshomaru asked, irking a brow. "Then I insist that you visit one day in the future. I'm quite sure that you would enjoy yourself."

"I plan to one of these days," Rin affirmed after finishing the final bites of her lobster tail. "But anyways, anything else you enjoy doing? Like skydiving or skiing, or white water rafting?"

"I take it those are things that you, yourself enjoy," Sesshomaru inquired; chuckling at the blush that crept across her nose at his question. "I see. I've never been skydiving before though my brother has and insisted that I never try it. Of course he is a chicken so he would be afraid of jumping out of an airplane. But I do enjoy skiing. My family and I travel to the mountains for a few weeks every winter to enjoy the slopes. It's always a nice getaway even if Inuyasha can be a pain in the rear most of the time."

"I take it you and your brother don't get along often, do you?" Rin laughed, allowing her chin to rest on her curled fist after pushing her empty plate away from her.

"He has irritated me relentlessly from the moment he began to talk," Sesshomaru answered offhandedly.

"How much of an age difference is there between the two of you," the raven hair asked curiously.

"Three and a half years," he answered as he glanced down at his wrist watch. "He just turned thirty-two. I'll be thirty-six in early January."

"I'll be thirty-two in March next year," Rin offered. "I'm the baby of my group of friends. Everyone else will be thirty-two this year, starting with Mai next month. And they don't let me forget it. Especially my good friend Kirara, the blonde from the bar that stuck your card in my pocket last night."

"She seems the type," the violet eyed man chuckled before draining the remaining contents of his wine glass. "I didn't believe that she was serious when she said that you would be calling me. The way that she said it was actually quite amusing."

"Kirara has always been the very straight forward one of our entire group," Rin said as she turned her head slightly to hide the blush that had begun to run across the bridge of her nose. "Other than Chiyo, the redhead, she is the most outgoing of us all. It's a wonder how Shippo keeps her grounded."

"They couldn't be any worse than my own," Sesshomaru shrugged. "Especially Miroku. He's a good person at heart, but a complete pervert. It's a wonder no one has strangled him to death yet."

"I think Mai might have been very close to doing so at the restaurant yesterday," the petite woman laughed. "She doesn't take too kindly to cat calls, or most of the male species as a matter of fact."

"Is she…" Sesshomaru started, surprised by this information.

"What? Les… oh! No, absolutely not," Rin laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to try and contain the volume of her laughter. "She definitely prefers men. It's just that past experiences haven't been the best for her and she's holding a grudge. Has been for the last four years. Which is probably why she keeps shooting down your friend Kouga. I can tell that he really wants to get to know her but she's very hesitant about who she lets into her life; especially right now."

"I figured it had to be something," the raven haired man said as he leaned back in his seat. "She is honestly the first woman I have ever seen turn him down not once but repeatedly. He used to be quite promiscuous back in our college years."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Rin commented before her phone buzzed against the table top. Picking up the iPhone 5s, she glanced at the text message from Mai. She quickly answered before placing the phone down again. "Sorry about that, it was Mai asking if I needed a ride."

"Will she be coming to retrieve you? Because if not, I can take you wherever you need to go when you're ready," Sesshomaru offered. "It'll be no issue whatsoever."

"Ah, I was just going to take an Uber when we were done with lunch," Rin admitted with a sheepish laugh. "I was just going to head back to my apartment and relax for the rest of the day."

"That would be a waste of money," Sesshomaru grunted as he waved for the waitress to come to the table. "I'll give you a ride home. It's no big deal."

"But don't you have to get back to your office?" Rin inquired; her brows furrowed. "I don't want you to miss a meeting or something on my behalf."

"My next meeting isn't scheduled until four this afternoon, it'll be fine," Sesshomaru assured her. "I'll just need some direction on where exactly it is that I'm going."

"If you insist," Rin said smiling, "You really don't have to do this."

"We're not going to go over that again," Sesshomaru chuckled as he took the bill the waitress offered him, looking it over before placing his card inside before handing it off again. "Do you need to make any stops before we get to your home?"

"Nope," Rin answered, smiling lightly.

"Alright, once the waitress returns with my card and copy of the receipt, we'll head out," Sesshomaru said. "If you do need to make a stop on the way, feel free to let me know."

"Will do," Rin nodded right as the waitress returned.

She watched as Sesshomaru retrieved the receipt, signing the restaurant's copy before returning it to her; completely ignoring what the waitress was saying before he turned to Rin. "Are you ready to go Rin?"

"Yep," Rin said as she stood, grabbing her purse and cellphone as they headed out of the restaurant.

"You folks come again," the heard the waitress calling after them.

Sesshomaru guided Rin to the shiny black Mercedes Benz CLS sedan and opened the passenger's door for her before helping her into the front seat. He closed the door as she was pulling on her seatbelt before making his way to the driver's seat. He slipped into the car, starting up the engine before backing out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

Rin gave him the directions to her apartment which he followed. It was twenty minutes later that he pulled up in front of the apartment building, unlocking the doors for her to get out.

"Thanks for the ride, Sesshomaru," Rin said smiling. "This was fun; we should do it again some time. You have my cell number; we should set something up."

"I would enjoy that," Sesshomaru nodded before she stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her.

He watched as she made her way into the apartment building, waving back when she turned to wave him before he put the car in drive again and drove off. The date had gone quite well and he was definitely looking forward to their next date.

* * *

**Baby I'm back! Thank you all for sticking with me through this hiatus. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out for you guys soon. But don't hold me to that. I can't make any promises.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Rin woke to the last bits of sunlight filtering into the room; splaying across her face. Lifting her hand, she shielded her face from the light; rolling over on her side to sit up. Large doe eyes caught sight of the time that was displayed on the clock resting on her nightstand. It was already seven in the evening. "Jeez, how long have I been out?"

Pushing herself up from her bed, she fixed her waist belt; just noticing that she had fallen asleep in the outfit that she had worn to her lunch date with Sesshomaru earlier that afternoon. Running her fingers through her hair, she made her way to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She changed, used the bathroom, then made her way to her bedroom again. Pulling on a pair of socks and grabbing a pair of tennis shoes, she made her way out to the living room; phone pressed to her ear.

"Oh c'mon Mai, pick up," Rin whispered as she pulled on her shoes at the door before leaving; locking it behind her. "She always has her phone on her, why isn't she answering?"

As soon as her voicemail message began to play, Rin hung up the phone before trying again as she pressed the down button on the elevator. Right as she walked into the elevator, the other end of the line picked up and Mai spoke.

"Mai, hey," Rin said as she pressed the button for the lobby. "Are you guys super busy tonight?"

"_As of right now, no. Just a steady stream of our usual customers_," Mai answered, the sound of dishes clinking in the background. "_But we're definitely going to be exceedingly busy after about ten when that concert ends and all those college kids come in here. Why do you ask?_"

"Well I was on my way out the house and was wondering if you could get away for a few minutes to pick me up and bring me to the bar," Rin answered as the doors of the elevator opened again on the lobby floor and she stepped out. "I figured you all would want to hear about how the date went."

"_Ha, yeah, some of us more than others_," Rin heard her say as keys were picked up and jingling in the background. "_Chiyo came by earlier when I was doing inventory and asked where you were. I accidentally let it slip that you were out with Mr. Taisho and she almost went to the restaurant to take a picture of you two had I not stopped her_."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Rin asked as she walked out of the building. "Well, anyways, I'm going to walk over to the corner store. I need more gum. Let me know if you're going to come get me or I'll just call an Uber and be there soon."

"_Girl I am ten minutes away, fifteen with traffic_," Mai said; she had clearly just walked out the door of the bar because she heard the unmistakable sound of Mai's car unlocking. "_Do not waste your money calling an Uber when I can come and get you. I'll be there soon_."

"By Kami you sound like Sesshomaru earlier," Rin laughed as she crossed the street, mindful of any cars that could appear out of nowhere. "He said the exact same thing earlier when I said I would call an Uber to take me home after lunch. What is it with you people that own cars and someone calling for an Uber? It's very convenient."

"_Rin you never know whose car you're getting into_," Mai answered exasperatedly. Rin was pretty sure that she had rolled her eyes as well to accent that statement. "_You could call and Uber and they think you're really hot or something and we'll never see you again because that son of a bitch turns off his GPS or something and kidnaps your ass. I will not be subjected to that ma'am_."

"You make a very solid point," Rin said. "But I highly doubt that, that would happen. They wouldn't just allow anyone to drive people around with their moniker attached to their name I'm pretty sure. Besides, every time I take an Uber I'm always on the phone with one of you so that you know that I'm safe. You know how cautious I am when it comes to those things."

"_Point taken. But that still doesn't change my view on you taking a damn Uber when I can easily come pick you up_," Mai said, the sound of her car starting drifting through the phone. "_But anyways, I'll be there to get you in ten. Stay at the corner store, I'll just pick you up from there_."

"Mkay," Rin said before the line went dead right as she walked into the convince store.

Looking around, she found the gum that she wanted and several other snacks to munch on while she waited before heading to the counter. She paid, thanking the teenager behind the counter before walking out the door and sitting on the sidewalk. Eating the chocolate chip cookie she bought, she scrolled through her Facebook newsfeed, laughing occasionally at some of the memes that had been posted when a notification for a text message popped up.

A grin crossed her features when she saw that it was from Sesshomaru asking if she was available on Sunday. She quickly typed a reply, sending it off just as Mai pulled up. Standing from the ground, she dusted her jeans off before stepping into the car, smiling at her best friend as she pulled her seatbelt on over her chest. "Hi Mai."

Mai laughed as she put the car in drive again and drove off, "Hi Rin. You look like you just woke up, did you have a nice nap?"

"I did," the other woman laughed as she looked down at her cellphone screen again, reading over the text message she had received from Sesshomaru. "It was a great nap too."

"I'll bet, you still have bed head," Mai teased, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. "But anyways, how did lunch with Sesshomaru go?"

"You'll find out when we get to the bar so I can tell all of you at the same time," Rin chided, causing her best friend to roll her eyes. "Oh don't give me that look. I just don't want to have to explain myself over and over and over again so I want to tell all of you at once."

"Fair enough," Mai shrugged as she pressed down on the gas again and continued to the bar.

Several turns and ten minutes later, she pulled into her parking space and cut the engine. Together the two got out of the vehicle and made their way inside, Rin complimenting Mai on her ensemble to which Mai responded that she had forgotten she even owned that dress. They walked inside to see a steady flow of drinks coming from the bar and the wait staff serving patrons with their orders in a timely manner.

"It's just another day at Saint Mai's eh?" Rin said looking over at her best friend who laughed as they continued to make their way to the bar.

"That would absolutely be one hundred percent correct," Mai said as they slid into two open stools at the bar. She waved, getting Kirara's attention. Said blonde flounced over to them, grinning brightly. "When it calms down a bit, Rin's going to tell us about how her date went."

"Ooh, okay," Kirara said nodding her head. "I'll let the girls know that we're going to have a meeting when it dies down a bit. From the way everything is going right now, we might get like a fifteen to twenty-minute break between these patrons leaving and the college kids coming in after that concert. I peeped the ticket sales for that show, they sold about eight hundred and fifty tickets to people over the age of twenty-one. So that rush is going to be real. That fifteen minutes is going to be a lifesaver."

"Thank you for checking that out for me," Mai said nodding. "How are we looking on inventory as far as ice and mixing syrup? With those projected numbers it's very possible that I might need to make a store run and grab more."

"Mixing syrup we're good on, we still have like six or seven cases of new bottles in the back that don't expire for a while," Kirara answered. "Now ice, that's a different story. I would suggest going to get at least twenty to twenty-five more twenty pound bags of regular ice. The ice balls though, we're good on."

"Alright, good," Mai said making note of it on her iPhone. "I'll go now to get more ice since it looks like people are about to start filtering out. Rin, do you mind coming with me?"

"Not at all," Rin answered hopping up from her seat. "You can't exactly carry almost three hundred pounds of ice by yourself. Do you have the bar's debit card?"

"It's in my office, grab it for me will you?" Mai said as she stood to make her way to the kitchen. "I'm going to grab a few plastic bags to lay down in the backseat and trunk. I don't want my interior getting water logged."

"Mai," Kirara and Rin said in unison, rolling their eyes at their boss.

"So I'm not trying to destroy my car, sue me," Mai called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen. "You both would react the same way and you know it."

Kirara laughed as the doors to the kitchen swung closed behind her best friend, "She does have a point. I may have a 2012 Nissan Altima but I would lose my mind if my backseat got destroyed due to water damage."

"You're right," Rin said as she made her way to the office.

…

Kouga walked into the bar around eight that evening, surprised at how slow it was. The last time he had been here, he had seen people running around, trying to take and deliver orders as quickly as possible to keep up their reputation for being fast and efficient. He figured that it may have something to do with that concert that was going on a few blocks down. "It's a good thing I got here early then."

He made his way to the bar, hoping to see Mai standing behind it but was greeted by the regular bartenders that were always there. He slid into a stool, waving his hand to get their attention. The pretty blonde was the one that turned towards him at his signal.

"Welcome to Saint Mai's, my name is Kirara and I'll be your bartender for the night. What can I get for you tonight," she asked, her head tilting to the left.

"An Apple Martini, dirty," Kouga answered.

"Can I interest you in any of our food choices," Kirara asked as she pulled her notepad and pen from her back pocket. "We're having a special today on our buffalo wings which happen to be a house favourite according to a lot of patrons. We also have stuffed jalapenos. It's a fried jalapeno stuffed with mozzarella cheese; those are delicious in my own personal opinion."

"I think I'll do an order of both," Kouga answered. "Ten wings and the basket of six stuffed jalapenos."

"Awesome, give me just a moment and I'll put your order in," the blonde said as she turned away from him to enter his order in the POS system that was located behind her. Once she was finished, she turned back and pulled a martini glass from the rack before grabbing her mixing cups. Her hands worked on making the drink as she continued to speak to her customer. "So Mr. Wolfe, I hear that you have a little bit of a crush on my beautiful boss. Have you tried talking to her?"

"How on earth would you know about that," Kouga inquired.

"It's my job to know," Kirara laughed. "Nothing that goes on in here escapes my knowledge. Besides, I heard firsthand the conversation the two of you had last night. It was a great attempt but you'll have to try a bit harder than that to win her over. She's had some majour issues with relationships in the past so she's a bit tougher to crack. Just ask Rin the next time you see her, she'd be able to give you a bit more insight to the whole situation if you can get it out of her."

"Really now," Kouga murmured, more so to himself.

A napkin was placed in front of him before she sat the drink atop it, "Mhm, enjoy that martini. Your food should be ready in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do," Kouga said picking the glass up by the spine.

He was left alone when the blonde walked away, taking careful sips of his martini, unaware of the men that began to crowd around him.

"How did I know we would find you here," Inuyasha's voice reached his ears. "Trying to get at the owner again are you?"

"Oh great, what are you two doing here," Kouga asked, rolling his eyes at the Taisho brothers.

"I merely came for food and a drink, I'm not worried about you," Sesshomaru answered first before turning to get one of the bartender's attention.

"And I came because I stopped by your place to pick you up for poker night but of course your ass wasn't at home because you're here," Inuyasha commented next. "Did you forget that we had made plans for a poker night with Miroku and the others? Or are you backing out because you know you'll get your ass kicked?"

"No actually, I just completely forgot about the poker game to be completely honest," Kouga shrugged as his food was placed in front of him before the bartender turned to Sesshomaru who quickly ordered. "Probably wasn't going to go in the first place anyway. Besides, I just so happened to be in this part of town so I figured that I'd stop in and grab a couple drinks and a bite to eat."

"You sure there wasn't anything else on your mind," Inuyasha inquired after placing his order with Kirara who had turned to him after tending to Sesshomaru. "Because it's oh so much of a coincidence that you just so happened to end up here of all places."

"You really don't know when to keep your trap shut, do you," Kouga asked right as the clicking of heels passed by and the voice of a certain dual colour haired woman reached his ears.

"Ben, Hayate, Taka, I need you three right now," Mai said as she whizzed past them, heading towards the kitchen where two of the three men she called were located. "There is way too much ice for Rin and I to carry in here alone."

Kouga glanced up when he heard her voice, having to do a double take as soon as he saw her. He heard Inuyasha whistle at his side, causing him to turn and look at the younger Taisho. "Don't even think about it."

The raven hair laughed as he and his brother's drinks were placed before them, "I'm not in the least bit interested in Miss Takahashi. She's beautiful yes, but I was commenting on how quick her workers responded to her request for help."

"If I'm correct, we can safely assume that Miss Takahashi has established friendships with all of her employees as she has done with Rin and the other woman she surrounded herself with at the restaurant the day before," Sesshomaru commented before taking a sip of his drink. "Which would explain why they were so quick to respond to her request."

"I would suggest asking her out soon Kouga," Inuyasha shrugged before knocking back the shot of tequila that was given to him alongside his drink. "Before someone like Miroku tries and actually succeeds."

…

"And here comes the rush," Kirara said right as Rin was getting to the good part of the story. "Sorry Rinny, you're going to have to save the rest of the story for another time. Maybe we should get together for one of our infamous sleepovers at Mai's this Saturday after the bar closes."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Chiyo said grinning. "We haven't done that in months. What do you say Mai? Are you okay with that?"

"That's absolutely fine with me darlings," Mai agreed. "Though I will need lists of all the snacks and movies you want to watch before the end of the week. You have until Friday to come up with it." She then walked away, calling over her shoulder. "Get ready girls. Here comes the first wave."

"Right," Kirara, Chiyo, and Ayame said before heading back behind the bar.

"If you want to get out of here before someone asks you to make a drink, you can hide out in my office Rin," Mai offered with a smile. "We're going to get crazy."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to clock in and help you guys out for the rest of the night," Rin offered. "That is, if you're up to letting me do so. I don't even have to clock in if you don't want me to. I don't mind working for free."

"I should slap you for saying that," Mai said rolling her eyes. "I would never let you work for free. But if you want to jump back there and help out, you're more than welcome to do so. I actually might have ended up calling you in if it got too bad tonight."

"Then I'm going to clock in now and help out," Rin offered.

* * *

**And another one done. So... some of you may remember that in the original of this story Mai and Kouga ended up together. Now, I don't know if I want to go that route this time. Or if I want to pair him off with Ayame like I had intended to do in the original but wound up pairing him off with Mai ( who was known as Diamond back then ). So the jury is still up for that one. I don't know how it will go this time. It's very possible Mai and Kouga end up together or Mai shoots him down repeatedly until he moves on to someone else. Who knows. But anyways, there should be another chapter soon! Thank you all again so much for all of your patients.**


End file.
